


windmill, windmill for the land

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: It’s 2 AM when Joonmi books her one-way ticket to Paris.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneforyourfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/gifts).



> happy (belated) birthday sarai!!! i'm sorry this fic is so late, i'm horrible with timing and keeping up with my schedule haha but i hope you enjoy this, i love you!! ♡
> 
> also happy birthday oh sehun! this is inspired by junmyeon and sehun's trip to paris~
> 
> title is from gorillaz's song "feel good inc." + this is unbeta'd i apologize
> 
> as a reminder - FEMSLASH!! F/F !!! RULE 63!!! THEY'RE BOTH GIRLS!!!  
> i hope that's a good enough reminder~

It’s 2 AM when Joonmi books her one-way ticket to Paris.

Spontaneity is not quite her thing - she likes to be more organized, planned and prepared. But at 2 AM, almost all ideas seem good, _acceptable_ , and with the headache she’s had for the past two weeks, with her parents constantly bugging her about her love life, a trip far away sounds like heaven.

“Are you in your right mind?” Joonmi whispers to herself as she picks up her planner from the bedside table and twirls a pen between her fingers. Lying stomach down on her bed, she shakes her head - _focus_ \- and opens the planner. “Let’s at least make a plan for the trip.”

She doesn’t fall asleep until an hour and half later, with only a messy outline of a plan for the trip written in her planner.

The alarm on the phone crows again and again, breaking Joonmi’s sleep, and she groans, trying to put it on snooze - until she sees the time.

“Shit,” she whispers, stumbling out of bed and rushing to her bathroom. She’s running late for her breakfast with her friends, who’ll be sure to nag her about it if she reaches even a few minutes late, especially after all the times she’s nagged them.

Halfway through brushing her teeth, she notices something on her cheek and blinks away her grogginess to see better. She groans, realizing that it’s a pen mark, and spits out the toothpaste foam.

 

-

 

“Late, late, late~” Baekha goads as Joonmi hurriedly sits down and calls over the waiter.

“ _You should always try to be on time_ ,” Jungda poorly mimics Joonmi and smirks, quirking up her eyebrow as she looks at their newly arrived friend.

“Shush,” Joonmi says, scowling slightly.

“It’s karma, unnie,” Baekha continues, a wide, shit-eating grin on her face. “You shouldn’t nag us so much.”

Joonmi glares at the younger and then turns to Jungda, pouting slightly, trying to earn some sympathy, but Jungda just picks up her cup of coffee to take a sip of the drink.

“I wasn’t able to sleep until late last night,” she grumbles after a while. “Didn’t fall asleep until like four,” she tacks on, taking a bite from her sandwich.

“Oh, wow,” Jungda says, “what were you doing up so late?”

Baekah wiggles her eyebrows - “Was it what I think it was, unnie?”

The teasing tone of her voice makes the innuendo clear and Joonmi’s eyes widen. She almost chokes on her food, but then takes a gulp of her tea and clears her throat - loudly.

“No. Absolutely not,” Joonmi replies, fumbling a bit. “Why does your mind always go there, Baekah?”

“Do you really want to know why, unnie?” Baekah asks, fluttering her eyelashes and licking her bottom lip suggestively.

“No.” Joonmi stuffs another bite of her sandwich in her mouth.

Baekah giggles. “Anyhow, what is it that you wanted to tell us? You said you would tell during the meet up because it was a “more face-to-face” thing.”

“Ah, right,” Joonmi remembers the trip, “I’m planning to go to Paris next week.”

“What?!” Baekah sits up.

Jungda raises both her eyebrows, leaning back on her chair. “Huh. That came earlier than I expected.”

“Earlier?” Joonmi catches Jungda’s words. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been on the edge for quite a while, unnie,” Jungda says, leaning forward to pick up a tissue and hand it to Joonmi, gesturing at the corner of her lips. “With work, and family too, I guess.”

“How did I not notice this coming??” Baekah butts in, impatiently tapping her nails against the table.

“You’re a bit oblivious to these things sometimes, Baekah-yah,” Jungda says, grinning widely when the other squawks in indignation. “Not always though - last week you were a bit stressed out yourself too,” Jungda adds on.

Baekah pouts a bit more, before continuing, “Anyhow, so why Paris?”

“I don’t know,” Joonmi admits, shrugging. “Just felt like it might help. I’ve always wanted to go there, and it’d be quite scenic, so it’d help me with photography. Maybe I’ll submit a few of pictures for the magazine too.”

“Thinking about work even during your vacation time,” Baekah sighs, just a bit on the side of too dramatic.

“You really need this vacation, unnie,” Jungda continues after Baekah. “I hope you have a good time.”

Joonmi smiles and links her fingers with Jungda’s for a while, before picking up her cup for another sip of her tea.

“How long is this vacation going to be?” Baekah asks, picking out a stray piece of cucumber and putting it on Jungda’s plate, who rolls her eyes but eats the piece anyway.

“I have two weeks of vacation time so I’m thinking of just using it all,” Joonmi begins, absentmindedly tracing circles on the table with her fingertip. “I haven’t bought a return trip ticket yet.”

Baekah hums in response, and then smiles, after a moment, brightening up. “Unnie, this is going to be really good for you, I can _feel_ it~”

Joonmi smiles at her friend’s overflowing optimism, it’s hard to not get infected by this happiness and Joonmi feels a bit of the stress that had accumulated over the past few weeks, slip from her shoulders. 

“Thank you Baekah,” Joonmi lightly pats the younger’s hand, “I hope it will be.”

 

-

 

Joonmi breathes in and out slowly once before pocketing her phone and walking over to join the line for boarding the plane. Her parents’ reaction had been as expected - reluctant acceptance, but acceptance nonetheless. With that done, Joonmi puts aside the rest of her worries and gets on the plane.

The flight is long, more than twelve hours, and Joonmi can guess how much of a mess she must be looking, despite having cleaned up a bit in the small airplane bathroom thirty minutes before landing. She tries to fix her hair a bit, running her fingers through the strands, and cringes when she feels the static making a few stray hair strands stick up.

Shaking her head, she holds on to her bag’s strap, adjusting it so it rests more comfortably across her chest, and walks towards the baggage pick up area.

The process is a bit tedious, but Joonmi thinks half of it is because of her tiredness, the rest is just the monotony of the steps. By the time she’s at the taxi area, it’s already nearing 7:15 PM - which must mean that it’s around 2 AM in Seoul, Joonmi calculates in her head as she wonders whether to send her friends a text now or not.

The ride to the hotel takes another forty-five minutes, and Joonmi is quite ready to just have some quick food for dinner and go to sleep, having barely gotten any sleep on the flight.

She thanks the driver for his help with unloading her luggage once more after paying him and then goes into the hotel to check-in. This is perhaps the worst part of vacations, Joonmi muses as the receptionist checks details before handing her the room card key.

Joonmi doesn’t wait to unpack, only makes sure that her phone, wallet, portable charger and a small guide booklet are in her purse before she leaves to find food.

 

-

 

The restaurant she decides on stopping by for her first meal in France is Subway, with a pit stop first at a nearby convenience store to pick up some drinks and side snacks. She hums softly as she points at the toppings she wants and smiles at the server when she’s done.

She’s mulling over whether or not to buy a cookie when she hears a soft, but quite audible curse in Korean from the person ahead of her. Curiosity piqued, Joonmi turns her head slightly to get a glance at the person in front of her.

It’s a young lady- _tall_ young lady, who’s rifling through her wallet.

“Change?” Joonmi’s mouth works faster, her brain running to catch up.

The woman’s eyebrows raise and she turns around to face Joonmi. “Korean?” She asks, hand paused.

Joonmi nods and smiles. “Do you need some free change? I can give you some if you want.”

“Ah,” the woman blushes - _cute_ , Joonmi thinks - and then fumbles, “I don’t know… I mean-” She glances at her wallet, then the cashier, who’s unbothered, and then back at Joonmi, biting down on her bottom lip.

“Don’t worry, I’d be happy to give you some. Helping out your own people and all you know,” Joonmi says, waving her hands around slightly to emphasize her point before opening up her purse. She feels heat rising up the back of her neck as she quickly hands the change to the woman.

Maybe the hands were a bit excessive. Too much flailing.

Nonetheless, she appreciates the small, slightly sheepish, smile in return from the woman and no laughing at Joonmi’s relatively embarrassing actions.

It’s only after she’s paid for her sandwich - and no cookie, because of the snacks she bought earlier - that she realizes the woman had stayed back, waiting for Joonmi.

“Oh,” Joonmi tilts her head slightly, lips parted in a small ‘o’ when she notices the woman, “you don’t have to pay me back-”

“Oh no,” the woman rushes to reply, “I wasn’t worried about that.” She pauses when she realizes how it sounds. “I mean, I would like to pay you back, but I was wondering if I could know your name? To properly thank you.”

“Ah,” Joonmi nods along, understanding, “I’m Joonmi.”

The woman bows her head slightly in reply. “Sehee.”

“Nice to meet you Sehee-ssi,” Joonmi smiles, genuine and soft, “would you like to walk with me? Unless you’re going in a different direction.”

“Oh, where are you heading?” Sehee asks, licking her bottom lip.

“Back to my hotel,” Joonmi says with a small laugh as they walk towards the shop’s entrance. “I just arrived today.”

“ _Oh_!” Sehee’s eyebrows rise in surprise. Her resting face is quite blank and seemingly uninterested, but it can be very expressive in the smallest ways, Joonmi notes. “I can help show you around, if you want? I’ve been living here for the past few months so I’ve gotten pretty used to the area.”

Joonmi’s face lights up. “I would love that! Of course, only if you’re not too busy?”

“Definitely not,” Sehee replies with a matching grin. “Or, actually a bit busy. But I still have free time,” she continues, her face scrunching up cutely as she remembers her schedules.

“That’s okay,” Joonmi replies, chuckling softly. “Could I get your phone number then?”

Sehee nods, fumbling around again to get out her phone from her pocket and hand it to Joonmi, the new contact screen pulled up.

“Unnie?” Joonmi raises an eyebrow as she asks Sehee.

“1994,” Sehee replies, sneaking in a quick sip of her drink.

“Ah, I’m older then,” Joonmi says, typing in her phone and name onto the screen. “1991,” she tells Sehee as she hands back her phone. “Not that old, hmm?”

Sehee freezes, a bit awkward, like a deer caught in the headlights, and Joonmi laughs, more carefree now.

“I’m joking Sehee,” Joonmi teases, bumping her shoulder lightly against Sehee’s arm.

Relief floods Sehee’s face and Joonmi grins, unable to look away from the younger.

“Are we going the right way?” Joonmi asks, suddenly remembering that they’ve been walking for the past few minutes without really paying much attention to where they’re going.

Sehee pauses and looks around, eyes widening when she realizes where they are.

“Unnie,” she’s a bit hesitant, “we’ve been going in the opposite direction to your hotel.”

Joonmi breaks out in laughter again at that, shaking her head slightly, and Sehee joins in, far more comfortable now.

 

-

 

“So, where are you taking me today?” Joonmi asks, adjusting her jacket and then looking up at Sehee.

Sehee grins. “A museum.”

“Louvre?” Joonmi asks, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

Sehee laughs. “Wasn’t really hard to guess, was it?”

“No,” Joonmi smiles back, “but I’m still excited.”

Sehee nods and catches a taxi. She tilts her head towards the car, looking at Joonmi, and slides in after the older has gotten in. She tells the driver the address in partially broken and accented French and settles into her seat, a bit unsure about how her French sounds to Joonmi.

“You picked up French this easily?” Joonmi asks, awed by the display of foreign language skills.

Sehee blushes, and bites down on her lip, grin threatening to break out.

“That’s really amazing though, Sehee,” Joonmi continues, lightly patting Sehee’s hand that rests on the arm rest in between them. “So tell me, what do you do here in Paris? Are you here for university?”

Sehee frowns a bit at that and Joonmi slightly scrambles to reassure the younger - “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”

“No, no,” Sehee replies, looking up at Joonmi with wide eyes. “I was just thinking of how to phrase this well. I’m a part-time model, and I got a gig here - it’s pretty big so I’m excited.”

This time it’s Joonmi’s eyes that widen, before a soft smile rests on her face. “Hmm, I don’t find that hard to believe at all. You’ve definitely got the looks, the whole appearance for it. I’m sure you’re a wonderful model.”

The tips of Sehee’s ears burn and she barely is able to keep her emotions in check from blushing completely.

“You do this a lot don’t you?” Sehee asks, once her heart has stopped racing and has settled on jogging. “Constantly complimenting people - being nice to them.”

Joonmi laughs. “It has become a habit of sorts of mine, I guess. But I don’t say empty compliments, don’t worry. I’m genuine.”

And Sehee really has no doubts about that, and she voices it out, relaxing into the taxi’s seat.

“What about you, unnie? What do you do - back in Korea, I guess?” Sehee asks, her curiosity piqued.

“I’m a photographer for a magazine’s Seoul branch,” Joonmi replies easily, patting her camera case that sits on her lap. “This _is_ a vacation, but I do like photography more than just as a job, so I thought why not just bring the camera along anyway?”

Sehee hums in response, but before she can string together a reply, the car stops as they reach their destination.

Joonmi takes out her wallet to pay the driver, but Sehee insists instead - “Think of this as me paying you back for lending me the change yesterday night.”

“I’m pretty sure this cost more than the change I gave you,” Joonmi says, raising an eyebrow as Sehee brushes off her jeans.

Sehee simply shrugs and then easily loops her arm with Joonmi’s, pulling the older along. “Come on, let’s go in.”

 

-

 

Joonmi goes to the balcony of her hotel room, holding a bottle of beer as she leans on the railing. The night breeze is cool and helps her relax. It’s been an interesting day, to say the least.

She’s a bit confused herself - about why the first thing she did when she woke up was send Sehee a good morning text, why she couldn’t stop thinking about Sehee as she was getting ready, or why she decided to buy an extra coffee and croissant before meeting up with the younger for their outing.

The memory of the light blush that had dusted Sehee’s cheeks when Joonmi had given her the drink and food makes Joonmi smile as she takes a sip of her beer from the bottle.

“Joonmi,” she whispers into the night, “Joonmi… Joonmi what are you doing?”

Below, a car honks and brings Joonmi out of her thoughts. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she takes it out, fully expecting a selfie from Baekah about having to stay up late for the second night in a row to finish editing the video.

_unnie, are you free on saturday? ^^_

It’s Sehee. Joonmi immediately feels the corners of her lips curling up. Everything about Sehee is really cute, Joonmi’s come to realize.

Joonmi wants to be brave, almost writes - _why, do you want to go on another date with me?_ \- but she holds herself back and replies with something less flirty.

_sehee-yah, i’m free practically every day for the next two weeks_

The response is quick, a sticker of a small, excited puppy and Joonmi laughs. _Cute_.

_i’m having a show on saturday at the louvre, i’d love for you to come_

_i’d love to come_

 

-

 

For the next few days, until Saturday comes, Joonmi goes out on her own, going wherever she wants to, without much thought. She takes photos of the parks, the buildings, monuments, and streets. She takes pictures of her food and sends them all to Baekah and Jungda, laughing when she receives their responses with Jungda whining and Baekha's selfies full of pouts.

She also continues to talk to Sehee, although on some days the messages are infrequent and inconsistent. They talk about mundane things, what they’re doing now, what they did before, and it’s… really nice. Joonmi finds it to be like a comforting hand on her shoulder, someone helping her around in a foreign country.

Sehee always manages to send her multiple selfies a day, almost preferring to communicate through them rather than messages. And Joonmi can’t say that she really minds.

It’s also really endearing to see her react to all the pictures Joonmi sends of the foods she tries and Joonmi’s fingers itch with the need to save each selfie after selfie. Something about Sehee’s personality is very captivating and Joonmi can’t get enough of it.

Sehee’s broken French is charming and Joonmi’s eternally grateful for all the little voice messages that Sehee sends to her to help her get around the city. And over the days, Sehee’s shy, slightly awkward behaviour changes as she opens up.

She doesn’t blush as much anymore when Joonmi compliments her, doesn’t feel the need to awkwardly laugh at every terrible joke that Joonmi makes during their video calls, easily teasing the older and poking fun at her sense of humour.

When they meet again, there’s only a little bit of hesitance before they fall into the the comfortable pattern they’ve built up via texts and video calls.

“Unnie, have you visited every place you wanted to already?” Sehee asks, licking her ice cream slowly. Joonmi’s only very slightly entranced, barely, really. “Unnie?” Sehee licks away the ice cream smeared over her top lip. Joonmi looks away.

“Yes,” a deep breath, “I think so? I didn’t really make much of a plan when I decided to come here,” Joonmi confesses, taking a bite of her ice cream.

“You came to Paris on a whim?” Sehee asks, eyebrows raised at the new piece of information.

Joonmi laughs softly. “Pretty much? I guess I just needed a break, and I did have vacation time saved up at my job, so it worked out.”

Sehee hums in acknowledgement and they continue their walk.

“Would you like to come to the mall with me, unnie?” Sehee asks after a while.

“Right now?” Joonmi asks, walking over to a garbage bin with Sehee to throw away their napkins.

“On a whim,” Sehee muses, smirking softly in Joonmi’s direction.

Joonmi smiles, eyes twinkling at the shared joke. “Of course I would.”

 

-

 

“I’m telling you, unnie, this dress looks amazing on you and you should definitely get it,” Sehee says, leaning against the changing room door.

Joonmi scrunches her nose, looking at herself in the mirror. The dress _is_ absolutely beautiful and it does look pretty great on her, but Joonmi doesn’t know if she should splurge on this too. Food and travel is one thing, even while buying gifts for her friends, she doesn’t hold back, but does she really need another dress?

“Wear it to my show, unnie,” Sehee says, pouting and making puppy dog eyes at the older.

Joonmi groans. “Why are you so good at this?”

Sehee smirks. “So will you buy it then? Or should I buy it for you?” She teases a bit, poking Joonmi’s exposed shoulder.

“Definitely not, I’ll be buying this myself, thank you,” Joonmi replies, fixing the younger with a stern look, at which Sehee bursts out laughing. Joonmi grins back and shushes the other as she changes back into her regular clothes.

Later, when they’re back to just walking around the mall, Sehee speaks up again, “Unnie, I’m genuinely really glad that you’re coming to my show and that I met you here.”

“I’m glad too,” Joonmi replies, equally as sincere, and grins. “And you sure that you’re glad to have met me not just because of how I always treat you to bubble tea, hmm?”

Sehee pouts, whining, “ _Unnie_. I anyway can’t drink as much bubble tea as I wish now. But I am glad, for other stuff too.”

“I know, Sehee-yah, me too.”

 

-

 

Sehee looks absolutely gorgeous on the runway, it’s as if she belongs there. And watching the younger confidently stride, Joonmi understands why Sehee became a model, and why she got invited to this show despite being only a “part-time” model, in Sehee’s own words.

She’s stunning and Joonmi’s entirely enraptured. Her eyes follow Sehee for most of the show, and she makes sure to snap away a few pictures - just on her phone, as she had left the camera back in her hotel room - as the show continues.

After the show, Joonmi waits near the backstage area with her pass to meet Sehee. She doesn’t have to wait long as the younger rushes out, the make up still on her face.

Sehee stumbles a bit, fixing her sandle’s strap as she jogs up to Joonmi and Joonmi covers her mouth with her hand to cover the giggle she can’t hold back.

“In a rush?” Joonmi teases when Sehee comes to a stop in front of Joonmi, just a bit out of breath.

“ _Unnie_ ,” Sehee whines, pouting, and Joonmi responds by poking the younger in the cheek.

“I’m kidding Sehee, let’s go~” Joonmi says, and turns to walk towards the entrance.

Sehee reaches down and intertwines her fingers with Joonmi’s, making Joonmi pause just for a moment, before they continue to walk out.

“You were really amazing out there, Sehee,” Joonmi tells the younger as they sit in the cab on the way to the hotel. “I’m really proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Sehee whispers, letting her head rest of the older’s shoulder.

The drive is slow and relaxing after the day. Sehee picks up one of Joonmi’s hands, playing with the fingers and tracing the soft skin with her own fingers. She sighs, content, and nuzzles into the crook of Joonmi’s neck, making the older chuckle and press a brief kiss to Sehee’s forehead.

Joonmi pays for the taxi once they reach, and Sehee doesn’t complain, letting Joonmi pull her out and towards the hotel, still holding hands.

There’s a buzz between them, on the way to the elevator, in the elevator, nearing Joonmi’s hotel room. They’re still holding hands, Joonmi’s thumb is caressing Sehee’s hand and Sehee’s standing too close, almost leaning on the older.

Maybe it’s been there since they met at the Subway, when they talked properly and Joonmi teased and joked around with the younger as Sehee walked her back to the hotel. It’s definitely been there since Joonmi couldn’t sleep the next night after her day out with Sehee. It’s built up with all the messages and calls between them and the time they’ve spent together.

When they reach the hotel room, there’s this unspoken understanding between them. Joonmi quietly unlocks the door, Sehee follows her in, and then Joonmi doesn’t hold back.

She leans back against the door and pulls Sehee close, wrapping her arms around the younger’s neck. With one hand cupping Sehee’s cheek and the other resting on her waist, Joonmi brings their faces closer.

“Are you… do you want this too?” Joonmi asks, gaze unwavering as she looks at Sehee. Her eyes are clear, telling Sehee all that she wants to know - Joonmi isn’t going to do this if Sehee doesn’t want it, but if she’s read it right, if she’s got this correct, and they’re both feeling the same way then-

“Yes,” Sehee breathes out and doesn’t hesitate to close the gap between them, pressing her lips against Joonmi’s.

“You’re so beautiful,” Joonmi whispers, pulling back only for a moment, and then kissing the younger again, lips soft as they move against each other.

Sehee’s arms wrap around Joonmi’s waist and she pulls up the older, Joonmi chuckles and pulls Sehee closer, her legs wrapped around the younger’s torso.

They move to the bed in a hurry, Joonmi’s mouth kiss along Sehee’s jawline. “So pretty, so beautiful,” Joonmi continues to whisper as Sehee lays her down and gets on top of her.

“I know,” Sehee replies, and grins when Joonmi laughs out loud, unabashed and gorgeous.

“A brat too,” Joonmi says, and flips them around, so that she’s on top. “But very lovable, hmm?” She bites down on Sehee’s exposed collarbone, smiling when she hears the younger moan beneath her.

“Very,” Sehee snarks, barely hiding back her gasp as Joonmi licks over her mark, sucking at the skin. “No marks where they can be seen, unnie.”

“I know,” Joonmi hums and pulls back, pressing her lips against the skin, moving down and unbuttoning Sehee’s blouse as she kisses each area of skin that’s exposed.

She unhooks the bralette from the front and licks at the nipple, the nub hardening in the cool room. Sehee gasps, breath shaky as Joonmi sucks at her nipple and brushes her thumb over the other nipple. Before moving down further, Joonmi comes back up to kiss Sehee once more, tongue licking at Sehee’s bottom lip as the younger opens up for Joonmi.

“What do you want, Sehee?” Joonmi asks, pecking her cheek and then removing Sehee’s jeans as the younger pulls off her blouse and bralette completely. “Tell unnie.”

“Want your mouth on me, unnie,” Sehee says, licking her lips, eyes dark as she looks straight into Joonmi’s eyes.

“Your wish, my command,” Joonmi teases and moves herself back a bit.

She slowly spreads Sehee’s legs further apart, palms warm on the younger’s thighs, and kisses her cunt through the panties. Sehee jerks slightly, fists clenching the bed sheets and Joonmi giggles. She teases a bit more with grazing her teeth over Sehee’s pussy before pulling down the panties.

“Pretty everywhere, hmm?” Joonmi asks, and doesn’t wait for the younger to reply before she’s licking over the folds, again and again until Sehee arches her hips up, wanting _more_.

And Joonmi grants her exactly that, licking into Sehee, one hand keeping the folds apart as the other’s nails dig into the soft skin of Sehee’s thigh. “What a good girl for me,” Joonmi murmurs as she kisses the clit before flicking at it with her tongue.

Sehee quivers below her, a litany of curses spilling past her lips as Joonmi eats her out. Joonmi’s tongue is really talented and Sehee feels her orgasm building up as Joonmi pushes her tongue into Sehee, slowly fucking the younger.

“Unnie,” Sehee moans, “I’m-” her hole clenches around Joonmi’s fingers as she slowly thrusts them into her. “ _Ah_ , unnie-”

A second finger follows the first after a couple of thrusts and Joonmi begins scissoring her open. She presses a quick kiss on Sehee’s clit, feeling her panties get wetter when a broken moan falls past Sehee’s lips, and then licks around her fingers, lapping up the wetness.

“Come for me, Sehee,” Joonmi says, rubbing her fingers against Sehee’s g-spot and brushing her thumb over the sensitive nub.

Sehee’s orgasm comes in waves, and she jerks as Joonmi fingers her through it, murmuring about how beautiful Sehee is all throughout.

It takes her a few minutes to recover as Joonmi teases her with licking her after and Sehee whines about the oversensitivity, although she doesn’t really mind it much.

“Can I eat you out too, unnie?” Sehee asks, once she’s caught her breath. Her hands trace over the intricate patterns on Joonmi’s dress - it’s the one that Sehee had urged her to buy at the mall. “While you wear this dress,” Sehee continues after Joonmi nods and moves to take off her dress.

Joonmi raises an eyebrow at the request, but complies nonetheless, lying down on the bed with her dress still on.

Sehee grins as she gets on her knees in front of Joonmi and pushes the dress up until she reaches Joonmi’s navel. She lightly traces over the skin with her fingers and giggles when Joonmi laughs at the ticklish feeling.

“Sehee-yah, be a good girl for your unnie,” Joonmi says, cupping Sehee’s cheek with one hand and the younger immediately follows, hooking her fingers on the waistband and pulling the panties down.

She eats out Joonmi eagerly and messily, lapping up all the juices and sucking at Joonmi’s clit. Her enthusiasm and Joonmi already being turned on by eating out Sehee get Joonmi on the edge quickly.

“Sehee,” Joonmi whispers, moaning in between each word, “Sehee-yah, can unnie ride your fingers?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Sehee replies, in awe of Joonmi’s beauty despite her disheveled appearance.

Sehee pushes in two fingers into Joonmi, thrusting them into her until she’s comfortable and then fits in a third, feeling her own pussy twitch at Joonmi’s long, drawn out moan. 

Joonmi pushes her hips back into Sehee’s fingers as Sehee’s captivated. Joonmi’s cheeks are flushed pink, a few sweaty hair strands sticking to her face, and her lips so pink, so _wet_ , as she gasps and fucks herself on Sehee’s fingers, moaning out Sehee’s name.

“Want you to ride my face, unnie,” Sehee says as she leans in to lick at Joonmi’s clit. “After this, let me eat you out again.”

And Joonmi can’t help but agree, she wants it all just as much as Sehee does - wants Sehee as much as Sehee wants her.

When Sehee grazes her teeth over Joonmi’s clit, the older stills, and then her orgasm crashes into her. Thighs shaking, her back arches, pushing her pussy into Sehee’s face as she comes, spilling over Sehee’s fingers.

Sehee eats her up, messy and eager as always, letting the slick get all over face. She continues to finger Joonmi, and she loves how vulgar it sounds in the quiet room.

After the haze of the orgasm starts to fade away, Joonmi pulls up Sehee and kisses her, tasting her own slick, and asks, “Sehee-yah, want to try tribbing too?”

 

-

 

Joonmi is woken up in the morning by her phone’s ringing. It’s a video call - from Jungda, and Joonmi guesses Baekah too.

She pushes herself up, pulling up the covers with her to cover herself up, and then answers the call.

“Morning unnie~” Baekah sings, smiling brightly into the camera.

Joonmi feels herself smiling too as she replies, “Morning Baekah, where’s Jungda?”

“Unnie!” Baekah pouts. “I’m the one who calls you and your attention is still on Jungda?”

“Baekah, you’re calling from Jungda’s phone,” Joonmi says, raising her eyebrows and staring at the younger with a straight face until she gives in.

“Okay, fine, but tell me, how’s your girlfriend doing? How was her show?” Baekah asks just as Jungda appears on the screen, resting her chin on Baekah's shoulder.

“I second that!” Jungda chimes in and Joonmi fumbles.

Sehee’s right next to her and with Baekah and Jungda’s combined loudness, she’s bound to wake up anytime.

“Not! My girlfriend!” Joonmi whispers to them, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

“Unnie?” Sehee mumbles as she begins to wake up. Joonmi curses, but her worries are forgotten when she looks at the younger rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. She looks exactly like a disgruntled little puppy, Joonmi thinks and smiles.

“You definitely want her to be your girlfriend,” Jungda says, looking at the expression on Joonmi’s face - so completely enamoured by Sehee.

“Morning Sehee,” Joonmi says, ignoring Jungda, running her fingers through Sehee’s hair and the younger happily preens at the affection.

Baekah squawks when she finally registers what Joonmi said and yells, “She’s there with you?!”

Joonmi curses and blushes again. Sehee’s far more awake now, a questioning look on her face until her gaze goes to the phone and she realizes.

“Wanna meet my friends Sehee?” Joonmi asks, trying to find ways to avoid Jungda and Baekah's questions.

“Unnie I am not presentable right now!” Baekah whines and Joonmi breaks out into laughter at that.

Sehee grins and pulls on her bralette from the side of the bed.

“Baekah, I doubt Sehee and I are very presentable either right now,” Joonmi says and Sehee fits herself next to the older, smiling at the camera.

Jungda waves at Sehee and Baekah pouts for a bit but gives in.

“Ah, Joonmi unnie’s girlfriend is so pretty~” Baekah muses, eyes twinkling mischievously and Joonmi freezes.

“Aren’t I?” Sehee picks up right off, no hesitation. Joonmi lets out a surprised noise around turns to look at the younger. “Aren’t I, unnie?” Sehee asks, smirking cheekily, but Joonmi can see a slight hint of nervousness and she understands.

“Yes, my girlfriend is the prettiest~” Joonmi replies, smiling at Sehee and ignoring her friends cooing at her.

This trip turned out to be far better than she expected it to.

**Author's Note:**

> \o/


End file.
